The Angry Alter Ego
The Angry Alter Ego (December 10, 6250 OU - December 24 2004 AD) is the embodiment of Adam Evans' anger and negative emotions, just as he was for the Creator Most High. He is the primary antagonist of The Kyoto Ordeal. "The Angry Alter Ego" is one of the names used to refer to him, including "the doppelganger" and "the anger-form", as well as the alias given him by Oracle, Mr. Black. Creation and Conception The Angry Alter Ego's current design was loosely based on characteristics of Makoto Shishio and Enishi Yukishiro, two main villains in the Rurouni Kenshin series, with some elements, especially his demeanor towards Adam, also drawn from Gauron of the Full Metal Panic! series. As he was not instilled with the seed of a conscience as Adam was, the Angry Alter Ego presents the reader of what Adam was once like and also forces Adam to confront the side of him that gradually grew to frighten him. It was decided that even though he was comprised mostly of anger, he would still possess other traits so that he would not just begin his rampage immediately. The result was a smug, unstable psychopath who is well composed but snaps as soon as he is given a reason to. Character Outline Personality The Angry Alter Ego is deranged, knowing only a desire to kill others and cause chaos. Despite this, he is initially able to keep his emotions in check so that he can further his plans. This "calmness" may have seemed exaggerated since he was using his subordinates to confront Adam and his allies, whereas all of his encounters with others result in him bursting into a rage or violently attacking his enemy. As he is pushed further, his anger surpasses rational thought and he behaves in an almost feral manner. He is an otherwise cold and ruthless individual obsessed with getting revenge on Adam and the others for throwing him away. He is also a narcissist, seeing himself as the strongest and ultimate form of creation. He lords this belief over Adam constantly, rebuking him for discarding the part of him that made him great. His hubris and arrogance were other traits passed to him after he separated from Adam. He also shamelessly embodies all of the seven deadly sins, even though he is meant to represent wrath as far as the Black Dragon team's composition is concerned. Part of Psyche Triad The Angry Alter Ego represents the id, contrasting with Adam as the ego and the Creator as the superego. He has no concern for the welfare of others, seeking only things that will please himself. Even while he has been sent to Japan by Benedict, he has not even attempted to follow through with his plan, instead focusing his efforts and materials on trying to destroy Adam and the Creator. He also has a strong dislike for Dee, almost as great as that for Adam, because of her role in his imprisonment. However, as he contains the most base form of human instinct, he secretly lusts for her. Above all, he wishes to have absolute control over himself and his surroundings, regardless of what it takes to accomplish this, beginning with the death of Adam. Background Like Adam, the Angry Alter Ego originated from the Creator. At that time, he and Adam were more or less one and the same. It was not until Adam's conscience began to mature that there became a distinction between the violent, angry side and the reasonable side. The first noticeable appearance of the Angry Alter Ego was in The Heart of the Wolf ''as Adam dreams of an encounter with his other half and also during his duel with Seb Ommati. After that, the Angry Alter Ego exists merely as a nagging voice in Adam's head and ultimately becomes an unwanted presence as Adam decides to remove his negative emotions. Appearances ''The Heart of the Wolf While he does not make a physical appearance, his existence as a distinct persona in Adam's mind is first implied. Adam's behavior during his duel with Seb is similar to how the Angry Alter Ego acts as he enters a state of rage. ''The Kyoto Ordeal'' The anger-form takes physical shape after Adam removes him from his body and he is set free from his containment vessel. He confronts Adam, rebuking him for discarding him and declaring his intent to move on and seek out opportunities for destruction on Earth. He joins with the Black Dragon team in Tokyo and begins to carry out the mission given to him by Oracle in exchange for freeing him. After learning that Adam followed him, he decides to put aside his mission and focuses on destroying his other half. He moves to Kyoto and spends the next two weeks waiting for Adam to show up there. While there, he places an incredible amount of stress on himself in order to make his hair turn white as a way of distinguishing him from Adam, a transformation that also deteriorates his appearance as a composed individual. After losing half of his team, he attempts to persuade The Baggins to join his mission to appease Oracle. He fights The Baggins, nearly killing him before Adam arrives. The two fight but the Angry Alter Ego stops abruptly, saying that Adam is not worth fighting as he is (despite the fact that Adam had the upper hand in the fight). He challenges Adam to a duel at Nijo Castle on Christmas Eve, which Adam accepts. In the week that follows, he is able to get The Baggins to side with him in order to deal with the Creator's group and learns to master the five elemental powers he discovered where transferred to him by Adam. He also allows his rage to build up so that he can use it to full advantage during the duel. By the time Adam and Dee reach him, the Angry Alter Ego is unrecognizable from the man he appeared to be after first taking physical form. He is consumed by his anger and uses it to fuel his body as he fights with Adam. However as the fight progresses, he loses himself completely to his anger and loses his ability to make proper judgements. This leads to him being pinned by Adam and stabbed through the chest, destroying his immortality and effectively killing him. His body remains animated by a desire to kill Adam, but the severe stress that his anger put on his now mortal body causes him to suffer a brain hemmorhage and permanantly die after tearing out his left eye. Sometime after the end of the battle, his head was removed and reduced to a skull which was wrapped and given to Adam by an unknown person. Category:The Kyoto Ordeal Category:Oracle